Yusuke Godai (Alternate Timeline)
Yusuke Godai is in Kamen Rider Yūgō. History to be added Personality to be added Forms . It is the most balanced out of all of his standard forms, and is thus his most used form. Unlike his other forms, it has no personal weapon, instead opting for hand-to-hand combat. In this form, Kuuga uses the , a long running kick which leaves his mark on his target, causing them to explode. - Dragon= Dragon Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 200cm (6 ft. 7 in.) *'Weight': 90kg (198.4 lbs.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1t *'Kicking Power': 3t *'Maximum Jump Height': 30m (98 ft. 4 in.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) *'Senses': x10 Dragon Form Kuuga's agile blue form. While it is physically weaker than any of his other forms, it is much faster and can leap incredible heights. To make up for its weakness, Dragon Form can transform any pole into the to use as a staff weapon. Kuuga's finishing move in this form is the , an aerial thrust attack to the torso. This can be in the form of a simple thrust or tossing the Dragon Rod at the target. - Pegasus= Pegasus Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 200cm (6ft. 7 in.) *'Weight': 99kg (218.3 lbs.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1t *'Kicking Power': 3t *'Maximum Jump Height': 15m (164 ft.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) *'Senses': x1,000 Pegasus Form is Kuuga's green sniper form with massively boosted senses, enabling him to see, hit and hear his opponents with deadly precision. This extreme sensory stimulation is overwhelming to Kuuga, preventing him from using this form for more than 50 seconds without being transformed into Growing Form and made unable to transform again for 2 hours. Pegasus Form can transform any gun-like object into the , a powerful crossbow. With the Pegasus Bowgun, Kuuga performs the , an arrow shot from the Bowgun after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. - Titan= Titan Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 200cm (6 ft. 7 in.) *'Weight': 110kg (242.5 lbs.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7t *'Kicking Power': 10t *'Maximum Jump Height': 10m (32 ft. 8 in.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) *'Senses': x10 Titan Form is Kuuga's purple Herculean form - it sacrifices speed for incredible durability and strength. Titan Form can endure enemy attacks long enough to approach opponents with the , summoned from certain pole objects, normally the control handle of his bike. Titan Form's finishing move is the , a powerful sword thrust wherein Kuuga twists the blade as it is impaled. }} - Super= |-|2= Rider Statistics *'Height': 200cm (6 ft. 7 in.) *'Weight': 150kg (330.7 lbs.) Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 80t *'Kicking Power': 100t *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m (164 ft.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 2 seconds (328 ft per 2 seconds) *'Senses': x10,000 The culmination of Kuuga's power, Ultimate Form is Kuuga's . Called the Supreme Warrior, this form puts Kuuga at risk of losing control and becoming a monster bent on destruction like , and can only be controlled by a person of pure heart, lest they become Ultimate Form (Dark Eye). When in battle, Ultimate Form is able to see a monster's human form, and every single attack from Ultimate Form is guaranteed to draw blood. This form has roughly the same amount of power as Daguva himself and possesses the same powers as him, even able to use pyrokinesis. }} }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation belt * - Power source Weapons * - Dragon Form's personal staff **Rising Dragon Rod - Upgraded version used by Ultimate Form * - Pegasus Form's personal gun **Rising Pegasus Bowgun - Upgraded version used by Ultimate Form * - Titan Form's personal sword **Rising Titan Sword - Upgraded dual swords used by Ultimate Form Vehicles * - * - Mechanical beetle which transforms into armor for TryChaser or BeatChaser Category:Kamen Rider Yūgō Category:Yūgō Riders